


Two Boy Band Members Started Dating, And You Won't Believe What Happened Next!

by tyroneslothrop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Buzzfeed, Clickbait, Decide for yourself!, Is this commentary on the current vapid senseless state of the internet, M/M, reduction of attention spans and consumerism culture or just shitposting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:10:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyroneslothrop/pseuds/tyroneslothrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 Zany Adventures You Might Have Missed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Boy Band Members Started Dating, And You Won't Believe What Happened Next!

**5 Facts Your Didn't Know About One Direction!**

 

**1\. Louis And Harry Actually Met Before The Toilets, They Met In The Queue For The X Factor!**

Louis Said Hi To Harry, And What He Did Next Will Melt Your Heart

He Shown Him To An Article Entitled "27 Things All Gay Men Have Experienced"

They Laughed Till They Cried - Watch The Video Here

 

**2\. They Didn't Wash Their Hands After Peeing!**

They Shook Hands Afterwards! EW!

Why You Should Care About Hygeine

How Many People Not Washing Their Hands Have You Seen? Take The Quiz.

Click Here For '17 Facts You Didn't Know About Public Toilets'

 

**3\. They Started Dating In The X Factor House**

20 GIFs We Can Relate To When It Comes To Our Crush

Harry Clicked Our Article 'How To Survive A First Date' Before Asking Him! Read It Here

They Went To A Cafe! Can We Guess What Your Favourite Food Is With These 10 Questions?

They Kissed! Aw! Watch The Video Here

 

**4\. They 'Got Serious' In 2012**

Harry Considered Proposing At This Time. Should He? Vote In Our Poll.

Here's What Jeb Bush Said About A Path To Citizenship In 2012 Vs. What He Told Megyn Kelly He Said

 

**5\. This Video Of Harry Proposing Will Make You Cry**

Check Out These 10 Stunning Photos Of Jay's Wedding!

Harry Proposed At The Reception Area And He Said YES!

Poll: Do You Think It's OK To Propose At Someone Else's Wedding?

 

## SHARE THIS ARTICLE

Twitter | Facebook | Pintrest | MySpace


End file.
